Then There's Night's Like This(When I want You All to Myself)
by streetlove954
Summary: "Dance with me Flash," She states coming to a complete stop in an open field somewhere right of the food joint. Trees crowd them but it's the perfect hiding place.


**A/N:** I wanted to write something super fluffy for WA and I love this song, it's called "Heartbeat" by Carrie Underwood (I love her btw) so this fic is based on the lyrics. You should give it a listen. It is such a great song. Any how I hope you all like. It's short and cute and yeah, it just came to me :) Also this is totally AU, it doesn't fall into the current storyline but maybe after Iris is saved. Who knows? I would love to see this though! Iris and Barry take a day to themselves, that would be so CUTE!

 **THEN THERE'S NIGHTS LIKE THIS (WHEN I WANT YOU ALL TO MYSELF)**

They make an impromptu decision to leave in the dead of the night. There's no location in mind, no final destination, there's only them and the winding roads leaving the city. It's Saturday night and Central City has been quiet for the most part all day. It's a rarity Barry and Iris take full advantage of. Iris packs a bag for both of them and instead of using Barry's speed as transportation, they use her car.

Stars scream loud and beautiful in the night sky as they leave the skyscrapers behind. It's just the two of them on the long stretch of road and Iris soaks up every second of it. This is so unlike them, so surreal that she finds his hand resting on the center console and takes it into hers.

One night, he promised on their way out of the loft. One night for them to drive endlessly. There's no music playing, no noise coming from either of them. They sit in silence, enjoying the purity of each other's company. Something only best friends know the importance of.

Miles out they see a small building. It's void of movement but Iris begs Barry to pull over so they can check it out. Christmas lights adore the outside structure, shining bright. It's more of a shack than a building but Iris can't help the way it grabs her attention. It's quaint and stands against a tree filled backdrop. _It's beautiful_ , she thinks, taking it all in.

Barry intertwines their fingers when she walks around the front of the car. It looks like a restaurant of some sorts. There's picnic tables gathered outside with condiments and trash cans. Definitely some kind of food joint.

"I think they're closed," Barry says glancing around noticing the lack of life. Iris nods in agreement taking in the closed shutters of what seems to be a pick up window. She frowns faintly and hides her disappointment.

"I think you're right." She responds pivoting towards him and lifts his hand to press to her chest, an idea popping into her head simultaneously. "I guess that means we have the place all to ourselves, huh?" Her eyes beam in the moonlight as the question passes her lips.

"Iris…" He trails off, following without much objection. Her body starts moving slowly to nonexistent music and he knows where she's taking this. She steps sideways trapping him with her stare.

"Dance with me Flash," She states coming to a complete stop in an open field somewhere right of the food joint. Trees crowd them but it's the perfect hiding place. They're not exactly trespassing and they can still see her car. _Win, win_ , Iris thinks.

She slips out of her sandals and watches him with a level of fondness that is indiscernible to the human mind. The material of her dress bellows around her in time with the gush of breeze slithering through the air. It's warm but Iris feels goosebumps cover her skin in anticipation. She's never danced in the forest before and she wants Barry to be the only person she creates this memory with.

"Or am I gonna have to ask twice?" She questions after noticing his lack of response. Strands of her chestnut hair twirl around her face moving in tune with the wind and Barry's heart skips a beat because she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

He grins before taking her extended hand and tags her into his lean frame, his arms engulfing her. There's no music, no instruments to move to but they start swaying anyway.

"You never have to ask twice," he whispers by her ear, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek. She hides her grin in his chest and circles her arms around his shoulders, her bare feet settling on top of his Chuck covered ones.

They move with the wind, slow and steady. The chirps of the crickets the only sound of the night but it's all they need. They move as one, their bodies pressed together tightly to create such an illusion.

 _This_ , she thinks, _this is what it feels like to have someone so_ _enamored in your bones that you can't tell the difference between you and them._

She sighs in contentment, turning her ear to the cadence of his heartbeat and closes her eyes. Barry Allen is known for being a hero but to her, to her, he's simply known for being the love of her life.

He buries his nose into the junction of her shoulder holding her like she's the only thing he's ever going to carry and inhales the sticky sweet smell floating off her skin. Home is anywhere she is.

"Do you hear that?" It's minutes later after comfortable solace that she speaks, not moving a muscle of her lethargic frame.

"Mhm," is his reply. Iris tilts her head back, her chin pressing into the center of his chest and forces him to look down at her.

"It's the rhythm of your heartbeat." She responds so simply, so without fault that Barry shakes his head in wonderment. His eyes dance with an emotion Iris feels inside of her soul. He slants his mouth over hers as response, their bodies still moving under the sparkling sky.


End file.
